These Moments
by ghost013
Summary: Servant, bodyguard, caretaker and friend... All of these define the relationship between Tsurara and her Master Rikuo. Throughout the years, all the little moments in life they've shared together have given them a strong bond. Slowly, but surely, these moments will once more change their relationship into something new again.


This was a story that I had been working on for a very long time, but stopped in the middle for a while. But I finally finished the first part. Still not quite sure where I want to take this, so this might become a oneshot. Anyway, if I do decide to continue this story, the next chapter won't be added for a while. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. All characters belong to Hiroshi Shiibashi and any other owners.

* * *

The day was just beginning, as the sun had finished slowly rising above the horizon and the moon had finally faded into the morning sky. The autumn wind gently swept against the many colored trees, rustling branches and shaking leaves throughout. It seemed to the waking residents of Ukiyoe Town that today would be a pleasant day. Mothers and wives were the first to awaken, preparing breakfast and planning the day ahead. Later, husbands, sons and daughters all drowsily crawl out of their beds, getting ready for work and school. After a quick meal, families would separately depart from their homes, wishing each other a good day before leaving to their respective destinations. Pedestrians walk on the long sidewalks, some still half asleep while others rushing because they're late. Every single one of them focused on their own activities as the town gradually comes to life.

But there is one particular place every pedestrian, onlooker and passerby always stops for a moment to gaze upon at least once. White, tall, sturdy walls that seem to stretch blocks stand out to the passing observers, as if feudal castle walls had suddenly appeared in modern Japan. If one was to follow these walls, you would eventually be led to a pair of thick red gate doors that looked like it would take an army to get through. Above those doors, a large wooden sign gazed down like a giant, etched with the words "Nura Family". Not many people knew who the Nura family was. Rumors among the residents of Ukiyoe Town about who the Nura's were often ranged from Yakuza gangs to high level corporations. Some even suggested that there was no family and the place was haunted. Reports had often been filed that during the night, strange noises and shadows were often witnessed by anyone unlucky enough to walk nearby at nighttime. However, those were simply baseless rumors. In the end, the only true fact that almost everyone agreed on was that the Nura's were just a weird bunch.

"Master Rikuo! Wake up soon please or you'll be late for school!"

Unbeknownst to the outside world, beyond the large red gates, sets of old traditional Japanese buildings lined across the land like a scene from feudal Japan. The main house, decorated with dark brick tiles layered all over the roof and supported by long wooden beams, stands calmly like a rock as white clouds drifts passively overhead. In the open green garden behind the grand structure, stands a majestic pink sakura tree overlooking a small crystal blue pond filled with rainbow colored koi fishes swimming peacefully under the watchful eye of the sky.

"Good morning, master Rikuo. You're already up and ready? What are you doing up so early?"

A young-looking petite girl, wearing a simple white furisode decorated with light blue snow flake patterns and a long striped scarf around her neck, calls toward the main building as she quickly hangs the daily laundry to dry. A wispy breeze flings her long silky hair into the air while the morning sunlight reflects the different shades of blue as the strands lightly flutters over her eyes. The rustle of the sakura tree branches shaking overlaps the flapping of clothes moving with the current. Her sapphire colored eyes squint deeply past the gusts of winds and leaves as she energetically waves at the thin figure emerging from the door.

"Good morning, Tsurara."

An average sized boy, with messy light and dark brown hair, hurriedly steps out of the old Japanese styled mansion yawning with one hand while he returns her wave with the other. Dressed in his middle school uniform, scruffy black pants and a rumpled black jacket over an untidy red sweater, Rikuo crookedly puts on a pair of glasses over his light brown eyes as he hurries toward the main entrance.

"I have morning cleaning duty today. I gotta hurry or else I'll be late."

"Hold on a minute, did you have breakfast already?

"Yep, had a quick one. I'm going to meet up with Kiyo and the rest of the guys. See you at school."

"Ehh! Wait, Master Rikuo. At least wait for me or take a guard with you. And you should really straighten your appearance a bit, you look like a mess."

"Sorry, can't wait. I'll fix it at school."

"That's no good, master. You can't go to school looking like that. Just a second, I'll straighten it for you."

"But Tsurara..!"

Walking swiftly across toward the red main gates, Tsurara quickly closes the distance between them, silencing Rikuo's protest before he can finish. Pulling the surprised boy closer to her, their faces are suddenly inches away from each other. Placing her snow white hands on his collar, she softly straightens the tiny wrinkles on his shirt and jacket.

_Huh, why am I suddenly so nervous?_ Taken aback by Tsurara's actions, Rikuo can't help but become notice the small details of the girl standing right in front of him. With the yellow sun bearing over them like a spotlight, her skin starts to glisten like diamonds under the light. The long thin strands of her hair swaying back and forth across her face remind him of rhythmic tides on a sandy beach. A calm breeze unexpectedly passes through them, lifting a fragrance of sakura flowers from Tsurara toward Rikuo. Only the constant scattering of leaves, the rapid waving of her scarf and the cheerful humming from her smile could be heard. Abruptly, the cool sensation of her palm reaches Rikuo's head, snapping himself out of his daydream.

"Alright then, there you go. You can get going now. Be careful on your way to school and I'll see you later okay."

"Ahh. ..um, yeah. Okay."

"Are you alright, master? Your cheeks look really feverish. Maybe you should skip school and rest?"

"What! No, I'm fine, really. I…uh….I better gets going."

Rikuo, red with embarrassment, quickly makes his escape past the main entrance into the busy streets. His face flushed hot with edginess and his palms wet with sweat, the run to school seems to continue forever as the distance never seems to shorten. Even though he is athletic by nature, the beat of his heart irregularly accelerates as he tries to clear his mind.

_What's wrong with me today? Why did I suddenly act like that around Tsurara?_

Watching the young boy disappear at the distance, Tsurara calmly and happily returns to her duty. Deciding to take a brief break, the cheerful maiden suddenly looks upward toward the open blue sky. Forming a big smile on her lips, she acknowledges the beginning of the new day.

"Hmmm, looks like today is going to be a nice day."


End file.
